This invention relates to press coating and oxidation of metallic precursor alloy synthesis methods for high T.sub.c superconducting materials.
Bulk, high T.sub.c superconducting oxides suitable for power transmission applications have been synthesized with a number of processing techniques. These techniques include high temperature oxidation of metallic precursor alloys containing metallic constituents of desired superconducting oxides. Such metallic precursors can be made by any metal forming technique depending upon the required superconductor shape including melt spinning, planar flow casting, melt dipping and melt writing. Metallic precursors can contain metals stable through oxidation processing including noble metals such as silver to produce superconducting oxide/metal microcomposites with combined good mechanical and superconducting electrical properties.